Varys (serial)
Varys, zwany Pająkiem – enigmatyczny członek małej rady i Starszym nad Szeptaczami oraz szpieg, służącym królowi Siedmiu Królestw, zasiadającemu na Żelaznym Tronie. W serialu jest on grany przez Conletha Hilla. Charakter i wygląd Varys znany też jako Pająk z postury swojej otyły ale cichy w swych ruchach i ostrożny, łysy człowiek. Eunuch z powodu uprowadzenia w czasie dzieciństwa przez czarnoksiężnika hołdującego bogowi ognia. Preferuje wygodne ubranie, ale tym samym ekskluzywne (odznaczające wysoką pozycję i wiedzę) oraz obuwie pozwalające się mu przemykać, bez żadnego dźwięku. Z natury swojej służalczy, tajemniczy i delikatny. Jest mistrzem manipulacji i łatwo zmienia swój wygląd, chód, zapach i stroje, aby stać się nie do poznania. Varys dzięki swym umiejętnościom zajął miejsce w małej radzie i stał się starszym nad szeptaczami. Handluje sekretami, a jego umiejętności w ich zdobywaniu przyniosły mu reputację niemal wszechwiedzącego. Kluczowa dla jego handlu jest siatka szpiegowska składająca się głównie z dzieci (nazywanych małymi ptaszkami). Przez to, że zapewnia informacje wszystkim stronom intryg, niekiedy pomaga wrogom i powoduje konflikty między rywalami, manipuluje nimi, by osiągnąć własne cele, zapewnił sobie miano niegodnego zaufania wśród szlachty. Prywatnie jednak, jak twierdzi, dąży do porządku, stabilności i pokoju przede wszystkim i ceni tych, którzy myślą podobnie. Historia Choć nie można do końca wierzyć w to, co mówi Varys, historia jego dzieciństwa wydaje się być prawdziwa. Urodził się jako niewolnik w Lys, został sprzedany i terminował w trupie mimów, podróżującej między Wolnymi Miastami, Starym Miastem, a czasem Królewską Przystanią. Podczas pobytu w Myr pewien mężczyzna zaproponował dużą sumę pieniędzy za Varysa, a jego oferta była zbyt kusząca, aby odmówić. Mężczyzna podał Varysowi eliksir, który uczynił go niezdolnym do ruchu i mowy, lecz nie przytępił jego zmysłów, gdy jego męskość została odcięta, a później spalona w rytuale magii krwi. Od tej pory Varys nienawidzi wszystkiego, co ma związek z magią. Po rytuale Varys nie był już potrzebny, został zatem wyrzucony na ulicę. Zapytawszy mężczyznę, co powinien zrobić, czarodziej odpowiedział, iż przypuszczał, że chłopak umrze. Varys, na złość wszystkiemu, co go spotkało, przysiągł, że będzie żyć. Do tego czasu trupa komediantów już odpłynęła i Varys został sam. Uciekał się do żebractwa, prostytucji i złodziejstwa i wkrótce był tak dobry, jak każdy złodziej w Myr, a w końcu został uznany najlepszym złodziejem w mieście, aż rywal zmusił go do ucieczki do Pentos. mały|Varys i Illyrio. W Pentos Varys poznał najemnika o imieniu Illyrio Mopatis i razem rozpoczęli przestępczy biznes, w którym Varys zajmował się kradzieżą obiektów pomniejszym złodziejom, a Illyrio sprzedawał te rzeczy z powrotem ich pierwotnym właścicielom za niewielką opłatą. Wkrótce każdy mężczyzna i kobieta w Pentos, których kosztowności kiedykolwiek zostały skradzione, wiedzieli do kogo się zwrócić, aby odzyskać cenne przedmioty. Ponadto, złodzieje w Pentos szybko zaczęli szukać Illyria i Varysa. Niektórzy chcieli ich zabić (nieskutecznie), większość jednak sprzedawała im ukradzione obiekty, by zapobiec kradzieżom Varysa. Varys i Illyrio stawali się coraz bogatsi. Varys doszedł do wniosku, że informacje są cenniejsze od złota i klejnotów i rozpoczął szkolenie własnej siatki szpiegowskiej, znanej jako „małe myszki”. Uzyskiwał w ten sposób informacje, listy i księgi bogatych i wpływowych ludzi. „Myszki” były sierotami, zakupionymi przez Varysa; wybierał te, które były małe, szybkie i ciche, nauczył je czytać i pisać, a także umiejętności podkradania się i złodziejstwa, takich jak wspinaczka po ścianach, przyczajanie w kominach, tak by żaden potencjalny cel nie dostrzegł małych podsłuchiwaczy. mały|Zebranie Małej Rady. Poprzez siatkę szpiegowską i informacje przez nią zdobywane, bogactwo Varysa i Illyria stało się dziesięciokrotnie większe, a Varys cieszył się tak złą sławą, że dotarła ona do króla Aerysa, za wąskie morze, który w swojej paranoi nie ufał już synowi, żonie ani swemu namiestnikowi. Przez bycie szpiegiem w stolicy królestwa, wpływ Varysa rósł wraz z paranoją króla, gdyż Pająk często wskazywał swemu suwerenowi zdrajców i intrygantów. Varys poznał sekretne przejścia w Czerwonej Twierdzy, z których korzystał wraz ze swoją nową siatką szpiegowską, zwaną teraz „małymi ptaszkami”. Rozkazał im zapamiętać tajemne przejścia i przychodzić do niego z każdą alarmującą lub ciekawą wiadomością. Varys również poinformował Szalonego Króla, że jego syn Rhaegar zamierza wziąć udział w turnieju w Harrenhal, co miało być jedynie pretekstem do zebrania lordów i obalenia Aerysa. Doprowadziłoby to do tego, że król musiałby po raz pierwszy od lat opuścić Czerwoną Twierdzę i pojawić się w Harrenhal. Po bitwie nad Tridentem podczas Rebelii Roberta, Varys radził Aerysowi zamknąć bramy miasta przed Tywinem Lannisterem, jako że nie można mu ufać. Aerys jednak usłuchał wielkiego maestera Pycelle’a i otworzył bramy lannisterskiej armii, która natychmiast zajęła miasto i zabiła przebywających w stolicy członków rodu Targaryen. Chociaż Varys służył królowi Robertowi, zdaje się, że wciąż był lojalny wobec Targaryenów. Zawarł tajny układ z Illyrio Mopatisem, starając się na powrót umieścić Targaryena na Żelaznym Tronie. W rzeczywistości okazało się, że Varys podmienił Aegona – niemowlę na dziecko z plebsu. Podczas gdy królestwo i Robert uważali potomka Rhaegara za martwego, Varys przeszmuglował dziecko za wąskie morze, gdzie było wychowywane przez przyjaciela Rhaegara i byłego namiestnika Aerysa, Jona Conningtona. Aby ukryć ich istnienie, Varys wymyślił fałszywą historię, w której Connington upił się na śmierć, po tym jak okradł Złotą Kompanię. Pojawienia Galeria Small Council.png|Spotkanie małej rady, Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni. Varys3.jpg|Sezon 1. Petyr and Varys 1x05.png|Varys i Petyr Baelish. VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Sezon 2 Varys S2.jpg|Północ pamięta WhiteRaven.jpg|Varys i Pycelle z białym krukiem. Tywin court 2x10.jpg|Valar Morghulis. Ros and Varys 2x10.jpg|Varys rekrutuje Ros. Season_3_Ep_4_Varys_Promo.png| Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Varys i Littlefinger, Wspinaczka. Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion i Sansa z Tywinem, Cersei, Joffreyem, lordem Varysem, Pycellem, Margaery, lady Olenną i Lorasem w odcinku Drudzy Synowie. Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey i Varys, Mhysa. Varys in Pentos.jpg|Varys w posiadłości Illyrio Mopatisa w Pentos. Varys_S5.jpg Varys_6x10.png|Varys w Dorne. de:Varys en:Varys fr:Varys it:Varys ja:ヴァリス nl:Varys pt-br:Varys ru:Варис uk:Варіс zh:瓦里斯 Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Eunuchowie Kategoria:Martwi